


The Best Awful Idea

by Freddieinwonderland



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Anal Sex, Demon Bendy, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Ink Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sacrifice, Shameless Smut, Tentacles of ink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 15:57:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19748986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freddieinwonderland/pseuds/Freddieinwonderland
Summary: She let her curiosity get the better of her. she went into the studio. everything that happened after was unavoidable.





	The Best Awful Idea

This absolutely awful idea started out as an unhealthy level of morbid curiosity. She had heard the tales; of the insane creator Joey Drew, and the mysterious disappearances. She loved Bendy the Dancing Demon as a child, always up at the crack of dawn to watch, holding her little bendy plush close.  
So, it made sense to explore the abandoned studio, whether the rumors were true or not. She had to see for herself.   
The once great Joey Drew Animation Studio stood as a broken monument to the golden age of cartoons. The peeling posters showed Bendy, Boris, Alice, and even the Butcher Gang.  
She looked at Bendy’s cute round face and tried to calm her pounding heart. After all, she had no reason to fear characters she loved so much. And the fact that the studio was abandoned, meaning she wouldn’t run into any workers. She rattled the door knob, surprised to find it unlocked. The door swung inwards, creaking loudly. She stepped in, assaulted by the heady scent of dust. She sneezed.   
The short hallway was dingy and dank, with strange black liquid dripping down the walls.   
“Ink.” She murmured, rubbing some between her fingers.   
“Oh, this is interesting. “she stepped curiously down the hallway, following the black trickles.   
There were large puddles of the stuff all around, dripping on the old projectors that somehow still ran the cartoons on repeat. She shivered, rubbing her arms.   
It was cold, even though it was the peak of summer. She continued deeper into the studio, finding more in and cardboard cutouts of Bendy at every turn. It was starting to unnerve her. Especially when she thought she saw something move out of the corner of her eye.   
“It’s nothing.” She assured herself. “I’m just being a baby.” She walked further, deeper.   
She found what looked to be the music studio and stopped in her tracks. The ink puddles were much larger here.   
Then she saw it; a massive statue of Bendy with a pentagram drawn in blood on the floor in front of it. She heard the floorboards creak and she whipped around, her heart pounding.   
Nothing.   
But then the noise came again from the other side of the room. She stared wide eyed, but still there was nothing.   
And then it was behind her. Much closer. She trembled   
“Sheep, Sheeeep.”   
Her heart slammed into her throat.  
“Such a pretty sheep. It’s time for sleeeep.”   
She turned and screamed. An inky black figure wearing a Bendy mask stood here with a wrench in his hand.   
“Yes, my lord will be pleased. Oh, my lord! Come and take this humble offering!” She tried to run, but found her feet rooted to the floor.   
The wrench hit her head and she crumpled, landing in the middle of the pentagram.   
“Let us begin.”   
Slowly, the puddles of ink slid closer to her fallen body.   
The man left the room. Not long after, his voice came out of the intercom.   
“Sheep it’s time for sleep! Notice me, my lord! Your humble servant offers this sacrifice to you!” she tried to cry out but could barely even squeak.   
“Shhhh I can hear him coming! Can you? Crawling here to set us free!”  
“Sheep sheep, it’s time for sleep! Rest your head, it’s time for bed! In the morning you may wake, or in the morning, you’ll be dead. Come to me, Bendy. My Ink demon!”   
The puddles accelerated, seeming hungry somehow. The room shook, and she heard growling and hissing. What was this? Some kind of joke? A prank to scare away trespassers?   
The ink slid up her calves, anchoring her to the floor. The door slowly opened, the sounds getting louder.  
“Yes! Yes! He is here!”   
“Take your tempting sheep, my lord! And set us free!”  
The ink slid over her knees. She shuddered. As alien as it felt, it was… luxurious; strangely warm and silky. Soon, tendrils of ink separated and slid up her body, running over her thighs, cupping her ass and breasts, holding her face, and stroking just above her pelvis. She struggled, trying to free herself. The door was open all the way, and more ink came pouring in, with a dark figure in its midst.   
Pointy horns, tall, angular body, wide grin, and a white bowtie.  
“Bendy?” she gasped. He looked so… different. Not the loveable scamp from the cartoons, but a true demon, his long tail flicked behind him like a cat’s. ink covered his eyes and dripped down his face. He was alive… Bendy was alive. And he was a monster.  
The fear sent fresh electricity through her nerves and she groaned. She was so scared, but it felt… so good.  
She faintly heard a tearing sound and looked down to see what was left of her dress fall to the floor, leaving her in her bra and panties. She shivered and stared wide eyed at the demon who had ripped it from her.  
A tentacle of ink slid one of her bra straps down her arm and slid into the cup, gripping her breast with surprising strength. She gasped and jerked back, the motion pulling her breast out of her bra.  
The tendril lightly rubbed her nipple, already sensitive from the cold. She cried aloud despite herself, bucking and squirming as much as the ink would allow.   
Another tendril repeated the action to her other breast while a third removed her bra completely, throwing it away. She arched her back and whimpered, unconsciously bucking her hips. Bendy moved closer, his long, forked tongue hanging out of his mouth. A bead of sweat dripped down her neck and he leaned forward, licking the salty drop.   
She moaned hungrily, and her mouth began to loll open. The ink began spreading over her underwear, soaking it in warm, delicious sensation.   
Bendy continued licking her neck, moving down to replace the left tendril with his tongue, circling her little nipple. She gasped, her eyes wide and struggled slightly, but the tendril sliding into her panties and rubbing at her clit made her freeze. Bendy looked down at her ink stained panties, seeing the tentacle moving and wriggling. He looked back at her and let out a pleased growl. His gloved hand rested on her hip, his other replaced the tentacle on her right breast and pinched and rolled the delicate flesh between his fingers. The tentacle curved to her back and pushed aside her panties completely. She felt the warm, inky tip pushing at her opening and she struggled again.  
“No. No! Bendy!”   
Bendy only smiled as he pushed the tendril inside her. It met no resistance as it slid deep within her. It started a slow, languid pace, searching for that special spot.   
When it found the spot, she clenched down on the tentacle, screaming. Bendy’s ministrations grew more fervent. His purrs louder.   
Her own breathing grew faster, rougher, and more primal. She began to run her hands over her body, savoring the slick delight.  
Bendy grabbed her hands in his own and forced them above her head. He was in charge, and only he would bring her pleasure. She felt something blunt rub against the front of her panties and she looked down.   
A massive inky dick had sprouted between his legs, covered in bumps and ridges, curving upwards rather elegantly. He ripped her panties off and the tentacles shrank back into the inky mass below them.  
With a hungry growl, Bendy shifted and rubbed the lips of her soaking pussy with the tip of that monster cock. 

“Bendy it’s too big! It won’t fit!” an ink tendril forced its way into her mouth, gagging her. It was somehow sweet and rich, and the flavor danced on her tongue. She gagged, she choked, and god help her, she liked it.   
She felt him pressing into her, stretching her more than she had ever experienced. He purred loudly, his lean muscles flexing as he slid in, her soaking wet pussy offering little to no resistance. He had prepped her well.   
Her breath caught as he stretched her wider and wider. Her eyes widened in panic when she realized the tendril in her mouth was swelling as well.   
It sank further into her mouth, brushing the back of her throat and making her gag. Bendy shoved the rest of his inky cock into her pussy, letting out an inhuman roar, baring his fangs.   
She struggled against her bonds, her body convulsing and gripping his cock. Inky drool splattered onto her pale chest, running down her stomach to her thighs. The ink demon pulled out slightly, wiggling around to find the perfect angle before thrusting back in with more force.   
She began to cry, tears running down her cheeks as she choked and gasped on the sweet monster. She felt the ink all over her body send ripples of delight through her as every inch of her skin was explored. Her breasts ached with pleasure, and her arousal ran down her thighs.   
Bendy rubbed his face against her neck, purring as he thrust in her willing body, his hands gripping her ass and spreading the cheeks. Another tendril of ink, thicker than the others rubbed against her puckered hole. She jolted and whined, trying to avoid it. The ink demon let out a warning growl telling her to stay still. The slick ink tentacle pushed in her virgin ass, lubricating it as it went.   
She screamed into the tendril as she was filled like never before.   
She felt too full and it didn’t feel right at first. It felt invasive, wrong. But it felt so good somehow. The tendril slowly fucked her little ass, matching Bendy’s thrusts perfectly. The tentacle in her mouth joined in, face fucking her, ink and drool leaking out of the corners of her mouth.   
He moved faster and fucked her harder, lifting her legs onto his shoulders. Her screams were muffled but they still echoed throughout the empty studio. Bendy bit down on her shoulder, his fangs sinking into her delicate flesh. She saw white as she came, harder than she ever had before. She let out a long wail, which the ink demon removed the tentacle from her mouth to hear more of.   
Hot jets of something (ink or cum, she didn’t know), filled her pussy and Bendy’s hips stuttered before stilling, keeping his cock buried to the hilt inside her. The tentacle withdrew from her ass with an obscene squelching noise. Drops of hot liquid seeped out of her abused pussy and joined the mess below.   
The ink released her, and she fell in a heap on the floor, barely conscious. The ink demon crouched over her, tail twitching. He lifted her up and threw her over his shoulder, leaving the room.  
The intercom crackled once more.  
“My lord? You were supposed to set me free! Please set me free Bendy! Cast aside the sheep!” Bendy looked up at the ceiling, frowning.   
“She does not worship you like I do!”   
Bendy smirked and spoke for the first time.  
“I think she does now.” She moaned in response, confirming his statement.   
“My lord… PLEASE! NO! DO NOT DO THIS! I AM YOUR FAITHFUL DISCIPLE! PLEASE!” and then it was silent. Bendy’s grin returned to his face and he continued forward, stroking his sheep’s ink covered body. She moaned softly, nuzzling the demon’s horns. She belonged to him now.

**Author's Note:**

> Sinning feels so good


End file.
